


Yours For Mine

by Quaggy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02, pre-episode speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours For Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First posted Dec. 1, 2006. This was originally written as a speculation fic based on the promos for _The Guru_ & _The Crossroads of Destiny_. (Shows you how wrong I was!) It now can be seen as an AU ficlet.

“I’ll watch yours, if you watch mine.”  
  
Sokka looked up from the prone figure of one of the fiercest warriors he’d ever known, to the man who until very recently he regarded as his enemy.  
  
“Well, I’d watch over Katara anyway. I owe her so much more than that,” Zuko mused, his hand unconsciously straying to his now unscarred eye. “I guess I’m asking you to keep an eye on my uncle for me. I know that you have enough to worry about, but he’s the Dragon of the West and, while he may have received a full pardon for services rendered to the city, there are still those who have long memories. They won’t hesitate to act when his back is turned.”  
  
“And you want me to make sure his back is guarded.”   
  
“Because I can’t be there to do it. There is not much that gets past my uncle. He may look like a silly old man who’s only concerned with his tea, but he’s always a warrior underneath. He just trusts too easily sometimes. There are those who are ruthless enough to attack him when his guard is down. That’s when I step in.”  
  
Sokka stared at this stranger before him, as memories from their past encounters filled his mind. Their history together provided a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t trust anything that Zuko did or said. But Sokka still had his family thanks to the exiled prince and that counted for far more.  
  
“Sure. No problem,” he said with an airiness he didn’t feel. “It’ll be easy. I’m sure my sister is right now asking your uncle to keep an eye on me. Especially if...” Sokka’s voice trailed off as he glanced back at Suki’s still form.  
  
“And I’m sure that my Uncle is asking Katara to watch over me. ‘He’s a good boy, my nephew, but he can be veeerry headstrong. I would feel better if there was someone there he could trust’,” Zuko said, perfectly mimicking his uncle’s voice and movement.  
  
“You know, I really don’t like all this separating business. It was mistake before. And it’s a mistake now.”  
  
“It can’t be helped. Neither one of us is willing to let Katara rescue Toph by herself, but I’m the only one that’s free to go with her. When Aang returns, you and my uncle will tell him what has happened here. Then, head for the Fire Nation. Don't waste time looking for us. Toph, Katara and I will catch up. I do have some experience tracking flying bison, after all.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sokka smirked. “I seemed to remember you having some trouble in that department.”   
  
“I may have had trouble capturing the Avatar, but I was very good at finding him,” Zuko scoffed with a faint echo of the haughty fire prince he once was. But only a slight one.  
  
“Until then... I’ll protect yours and you’ll protect mine,” Sokka vowed as Zuko... no, as his friend smiled in agreement.


End file.
